Lips of an Angel
by MRobitussin
Summary: Another story about Darren and Ginger getting back together, this one is in high school. story is finished, let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

(Inspired by the song Lips Of An Angel by Hinder. Ginger is about to start her junior year in high school and is no longer with Orion, but they are still friends cuz well I like Orion lol. Simone graduated and is going to a local community college and still dating Darren. This starts the night before their first day of class.)

Ginger laid peacefully in her bed, dreaming the night away. She'd be torn during the day of whether she was happy to be going back to school or not. High school had gotten easier as she got use to it, but she enjoyed a summer of hanging out with her friends and she didn't want them to end. None the matter, she was in bed now and when she awoke from the ring of her alarm, it would be time for class.

"Ring...Ring..." Is what work her up, but it wasn't her alarm, it was her phone.

"God!" Ginger thought as she sat up and bed and rubbed her eyes. "If Dodie is having another cheer-crisis I'm going to scream." She looked at her alarm clock, 4 am, she had two more hours of sleep, this had better be good. "Hello?" Ginger yawned as she answered the phone.

"Ginger?" A familiar voice said on the other end, it was Darren.

This came as a surprise to Ginger. Although they had been able to get their friendship back, he hadn't called her since they broke up. It was more of a casual relationship then a close friendship like they once had, there again at the time she lived next door and he'd just climb through her window, but now she lived on the other side of town, not the best walk especially in the middle of the night.

"Darren...?" Ginger paused a moment. "Do you know it's 4am? What are you calling for?"

"I'm sorry..." Darren was talking very low. "I just...I just...I don't know. I'll let you go."

Ginger laughed slightly. "I'm already awake Darren, what is it?"

Darren ignored her. "I'll see ya at school, bye."

Ginger had been unable to fall back asleep again. She couldn't help, but wonder what Darren had called for. By the time she had gotten to school, she put it in the back of her mind, she had to figure out where all her classes were. Being up early, made her able to leave earlier then she had planned and find her class way before the first bell, so she went down to the cafeteria and got a bottle of water and walked around the school looking for her friends.

"Hey Ginger!" Macie called, standing with her friends from band. She was standing there in khakis and her band camp shirt from this year, it made Ginger laugh.

"Hey Mace..." Ginger said as she walked up. "Anyone else ready for summer to be back?"

"Yeah, I do miss band camp."

Ginger rolled her eyes, she was happy Macie had found something she loved, but it was all she ever wanted to talk about. She was almost as bad as...

"Hey girls!" Dodie screamed as she came bouncing up, wearing her cheerleading outfit she was so proud to be wearing. Dodie was worst then Macie.

"Hey Dodie..." Ginger said looking her up and down. "I thought you only wore those on Fridays before games?"

"We took a vote and decided the first day of school was just as important. How do I look?"

Ginger took a drink of her water to give herself a moment to think of the best words to say. "Umm...peppy?"

"Hey guys." Darren said as he walked up. He was standing next to Dodie.

"Hey Darren, how's the team looking?" Dodie said with a smile.

"Umm...great...great players coming in...and..."

"Hey Darren!" Ginger said as she turned and realized it was him. "So what did you call for this morning?"

Dodie gave a confuse look. "You called Ginger this morning?"

"Yeah...I um..." He looked over at Dodie who's confused look turned into a look of concern. "I gotta go!" Darren fled from their sight quicker then he ran with the football.

Ginger was obviously confused. "What the heck is that about? He's being so weird."

"Has he been calling you like that all of summer?" Dodie asked, almost prying.

"What? No! He hasn't called me since we broke up. Why?"

"He's still with Simone. And although she is no longer on the cheer squad, she still a loyal veteran and if something is going on with her boyfriend I must tell her, friend to friend."

Ginger gave her a dirty look. "So Simone asked you to keep your eyes on him?"

Dodie paused a moment. "No!" She sounded offended. "Simone is my friend and fellow cheerleader, I would tell her because I felt inclined to, not because of a promise."

Ginger's first day went by like any other. She was walking down the stairs outside the high school and was about to start walking towards home when Darren ran up next to her.

"Hey Ging..." Darren said, trying to force a smile.

"Oh hey, Darren." Ginger kept walking and he followed. "What's up?"

"Just umm...well...umm..."

Ginger laughed. "Darren would you just spit it out? We're friends...friends can talk to each other."

"Friends...?" Darren said slowly. "Yeah, friends!"

Ginger laughed again. "So now that it's confirmed, what's up?"

"Well first can you do me a favor? Don't tell Dodie we're talking."

Ginger gave Darren a confused looked. "Umm...why...?"

"Well...I'm still with Simone and if Dodie sees us talking she might telling Simone..."

"Simone knows we're just friends though."

"Yeah, but you know how girls can be." Darren stopped. "I didn't mean that the way it came out."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Fine Darren, I won't tell Dodie we're talking..."

"Good...thanks..."

"So what's going on?"

Just as Darren was about to answer, a blue convertible came rolling up and stopped in front of them, in the front seat was Orion.

"Hey Orion!" Ginger said with a smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving today."

"Well my parents had one more graduation gift for me, so I postponed it till tomorrow. What do you think?"

"It's nice..."

"Want a ride home?"

Ginger turned to talk to Darren, but he had vanished into thin air. Ginger turned back to Orion. "Sure." She got in and buckled her seat belt.

"Were you just talking to Darren?" Orion asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah...don't know where he went. He keeps wanting to talk to me about something, but disappears before he tells me."

Orion shrugged. "Simone's not in the picture anymore."

Ginger laughed. "They're still dating...besides why would it be about that? Him and I are just friends."

Orion rolled his eyes. "He's still got it bad for you, trust me."

Ginger looked at Orion. "Someone sounds a bit jealous?"

Orion laughed. "No, you and I are just friends now too. Just don't want you running back to get hurt."

Ginger sighed in frustration. "I'm a big girl Orion, I'm gonna be fine. Just drive."


	2. Chapter 2

Ginger lay back in her bed and took a drink from her bottle of water. She'd just finished all of her homework and was trying to relax, so much work and it was only the first day of school. She closed her eyes, debating about going to bed now, she was tired from being woken up so early. Just as she started to relax, her phone rang.

Ginger sighed as she sat up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ginge." Came Darren's voice from the other end. "You busy?"

Ginger sat back again. "Nope, now what's up?"

Darren got silent again.

Ginger sighed in frustration. "Darren, are you ever going to tell me what it is you want to tell me?"

"Well...umm... there's actually nothing to tell."

"What do you mean?"

"I just miss my neighbor. And we're supposed to be friends and we never talk...I just miss our friendship."

Ginger paused for a moment. She was completely confused. "Ok...I thought we were friends?"

"Not like we use to be, I miss you Ginger."

Ginger smiled. "Aww...you're sweet."

Darren was quiet. "I just...wanna talk like old times...ok?"

Ginger and Darren talked on the phone every night for the next month. They never spoke at school or walked home together. Every night around 9 Darren would call Ginger and they would talk. They talked about football games, teachers, students, anything and everything they could think of. Although Ginger had his number, Darren was always the one calling. If Simone appeared while they were talking, he'd call Ginger Angel to make Simone think he was talking to a cousin he claimed he had. He kept the whole thing so secret. It confused Ginger. They were just friends, although Simone wouldn't be too happy if they started talking again, it was like her and Darren were seeing each other.

Ginger was sitting in her living room late one Saturday night. Her mom and step dad were working late and her brother Carl was out doing who knows what. Ginger was just enjoying sitting by the fire she had going in the fireplace and reading her book. She had started to drift to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in..." Ginger said half awake, assuming it was Dodie or Macie coming to keep her company. When she opened her eyes though, she saw Darren standing behind her couch, looking down at her. "Hey Darren..." She said sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Just bored and went for a walk..." He was looking around the living room. "This place looks really nice."

"Umm...thanks..." Ginger said as she stood up. "My house isn't really next door anymore, I'm surprised you walked out here."

"It's not like I planned this!" Darren sounded alarm. "I just started walking and ended up here."

Ginger was confused, again. "Ok..." She thought a moment. "You want something to eat?" Ginger led the way into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. "Hmm...not a lot to choose from..."

"Want to order a pizza?" Darren asked.

Once the pizza got there, they sat on the couch and watched a movie. To someone unknowing, it looked like Ginger and Darren were on a date. Ginger knew better though, they were just friends. And Darren was probably lonely with Simone going to college and having such a different schedule then Darren's, he just needed a friend.

Halfway through the movie, Ginger had curled up next to Darren and fallen asleep. Darren pushed her slightly when the movie was over.

"Ginger?" He said softly. "Wake up..."

Ginger yawned as she opened her eyes, still lying down. "Mmm...Sorry...how much did I miss?"

Darren was leaning over top of her. "The whole thing..."

Ginger laughed. "Opps...sorry I've just been tired lately." Darren was looking at Ginger with a funny look on his face. She'd seen it before, but couldn't think of where. As Ginger was trying to figure it out, Darren leaned in and kissed her.

Ginger knew she should pull away, but there was no denying that she still loved Darren, she'd never stopped. Ginger leaned right into the kiss, enjoying every minute of it. As they pulled away, she remembered where she'd seen that look, right before he kissed her in middle school at the train station.

Darren opened his eyes and was quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry!" He yelled as he jumped up. "I better go! I'm sorry Ginger."

"Darren?" Ginger said as she sat up. "Darren, it was an accident..."

But Darren ran out the door before Ginger could say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginger didn't see or hear from Darren for two weeks. It was as if he had vanished into thin air. She wasn't sure how she should feel. To be honest, Ginger still loved Darren very deeply. But he was with someone else and she understood that. She did miss his friendship and it felt good to have Darren's friendship back. Ginger guessed that Darren felt that they couldn't be friends because of the kiss, she accepted it for the two weeks and went back to her normal activities.

Halloween night, Ginger's mom and step dad were working a double and her brother Carl was out doing what he did best, no good. Ginger stayed home and passed out candy to the kids that came to the door. It was unusually warm, so all she had on was a high school hoodie. She sat on her porch with a cup of warm tea and her radio playing music. As Ginger was handing out candy to a group of kids, Darren walked up, she didn't even see him.

"Happy Halloween." Ginger yelled as the kids walked away. She sat back and closed her eyes, still not noticing Darren.

Darren walked up closer to her. "Ginger?"

She jumped, opening her eyes. "Darren! You scared me!"

He looked rather shy. "Sorry..."

Ginger thought a moment. "Where have you been?"

"Oh...um...around...been spending some time with Simone over at the college..."

"That's cool...wanna sit and help me pass out candy?"

"Sure..."

Darren and Ginger sat there rather quiet for at least an hour. Casual conversation about weather and school was all that was spoken of. You could cut the tension with a knife. It made Ginger uncomfortable, but she knew bringing it up would make Darren run off. If she had any chance of getting a word out of Darren, she had to play by his rules...she hated that.

"Well..." Ginger sat up. "It's 8 so trick or treating is over...I don't think we'll get anymore kids."

"Except the ones that egg houses." Darren commented as he stood up.

Ginger laughed. "If anyone will do it, it'll be Carl." She paused for a minute. "You wanna come in for something to drink?"

Darren sighed. "Well...I don't want things to turn out like they did last time..."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Are you blaming me?"

"No!" Darren said quickly. "No, I blame myself. I just don't want to tempted things..."

"Then how can we be friends?" Ginger started to walk inside when she stopped, turned around, and looked Darren directly in the eye. "Didn't you break up with me because you had feelings for Simone and didn't want to hurt me by cheating on me? What are you doing to Simone now?"

"Ginger I never stopped having feelings for you...Simone and I don't spend much time together anymore. Yes I just want to be friends, I don't want to hurt Simone because I do still deeply care for her. But I care for you too."

Ginger sighed. "Look, as long as that whole kissing thing doesn't happen again, I don't see why we can't be friends. So come on in and have something to drink ok?"

Another month went by with Ginger and Darren talking again. This time she called him as well as him calling her. On the dot at 9 every night, they were on the phone with each other. Ginger couldn't help, but slowly start to fall for Darren again. He made her laugh and was someone he could tell everything to. She told him all about her worries of her and her friends and of school and college. She felt safe with him.

It was late November, just after Thanksgiving break. Ginger was sitting outside, tuning her guitar and waiting for Dodie to get done with practice, they were going to read each others research papers and give each other advice. Ginger looked up and Dodie was heading towards her with a group of the other cheerleaders, one of them to Ginger's surprise was Simone.

"Hey Ginger!" Dodie said as they walked up.

"Hey guys..." Ginger said a little unsteady as she stood up. "What's going on?"

"Simone was just filling us in on college and everything with her and Darren."

"Oh...how are you guys?"

Simone smiled, almost an evil smirk. "Things are great...really great..." Simone looked at everyone and they all giggled. Ginger knew she had been left out of something. Simone's smirk turned more to a relax smile as she turned to Dodie. "I think you're ready...I was at your age." She raised her eyebrows, still smiling calmly. "We'll let you two go off now, see ya later."

Ginger and Dodie started walking towards Ginger's house. She wanted to know what her and Simone were talking about. She couldn't tell if she wanted to know because she still had feelings for Darren or was it because she was just curious.

Dodie was the first to speak. "Do you think I'm ready?"

Ginger was confused. "Ready for what?"

"Well...you know...take things to the next level with Chet?"

Ginger was still confused. "What level are you on?"

Dodie sighed. "You know Ginger...the old when a boy and a girl love each other very much..."

Ginger stopped dead in her tracks. "You mean to have sex with him?"

"Well duh!" Dodie was sounding more and more like Simone every day, it annoyed Ginger.

"What about waiting till marriage? That's what we all said we would do."

Dodie laughed. "Oh Ginger no one waits till marriage anymore...Darren and Simone didn't..."

"What?"

Dodie stopped. "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't suppose to tell you, but yeah...well...you aren't with him anymore you can't be upset."

Ginger felt like Darren had lied to her. She never directly asked him about Simone, he willing told her things about Simone. But he never mentioned that they had had sex and it hurt...It hurt Ginger very badly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginger and Dodie walked to Ginger's house with Dodie still going on about sleeping with Chet. Ginger was lost in thought. Why didn't Darren tell her? Why did it hurt so bad, he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. Ginger wasn't sure what to think. As they got to Ginger's house and made it to her room, Ginger laid down on her bed, eyes starting to water and she sighed.

Dodie sat down at Ginger's desk. "I can't tell you how much pressure is put on you when you're a cheerleader. I mean, the football players expect so much from you."

"You're not dating a football player Dodie..." Was all Ginger could manage to say.

"Yes, but I'm a cheerleader...I have to keep up with things no matter who I am dating." Dodie pulled out her books. "Imagine how close Chet and I would feel then?"

"If Simone and Darren are so close then why does he call me every night?" Ginger mumbled, unfortunately Dodie heard her.

"Darren calls you?"

Ginger sat up, sighing. "We're friends Dodie, why is that such a big deal?"

"Does Simone know?"

Ginger knew that Simone didn't know and she thought about say yes, but she was too upset. "I don't know...it's not that big of a deal."

Dodie was rather distance to Ginger the rest of the day and after they were done editing, she made an excuse to leave quickly. Ginger didn't care, she felt like her and Darren had broken up all over again. When her mom knocked on the door for dinner, she passed. Ginger sat there, crying slightly. Ginger felt like there was a world of difference between her and Darren right now and although he said he didn't want to try things again because of Simone, she had hoped they could. Now it felt like they couldn't, they were too different now.

It was midnight when Ginger finally sat up and picked up her phone. She knew she had to call Darren and let him know she had let it slip to Dodie that they were talking. She dialed his number, got two rings and then he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darren...I need to talk to you."

"Why are you calling so late? Are you crying?" He was whispering.

"I'm fine Darren, I just need to tell you something."

"I can't be too loud...She's in the next room."

All Ginger could think about what she may have interrupted, it made her sick to her stomach.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Dodie knows you and I talking."

"What?"

"She told me you and Simone slept together and I don't know, I let it slip."

"She told you me and Simone slept together? How is that her business?"

"Simone told her, talk to her...I didn't do this."

"Well you told Dodie that we're talking, surprised Dodie hasn't called yet."

"I'm sorry Darren, I was upset and I was thinking."

"Upset?" Darren stopped. "Ginger I'm sorry, I should of told you."

"No it's nothing, we're not together and we never will be...just stop..."

"Never?" Darren sounded hurt.

"I'm going to bed Darren, good night." With that Ginger hung up, leaving Darren speechless.

Ginger and Darren stopped calling each other. Ginger went through the rest of school before Christmas break feeling hurt. She knew Dodie had told Simone, Dodie was slightly snubbing Ginger now, only talking to her outside of school. Darren didn't call and Ginger found no reason to call and get him in more trouble. Ginger felt the pain of breaking up with Darren all over again. She cared so much for Darren and had hoped maybe things could work out again, but this proved he was on a different level then her, maybe they were better off apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginger sat back and took a deep breath. It was the day after Christmas and she was enjoying a cup of hot chocolate while having the house to herself. It was a good Christmas, she enjoyed spending time with her family for the holidays. The main focus for her lately had been on colleges, she needed to decide what she wanted to do after high school. Ginger had so long be encouraged to be a writer she wasn't sure there was much else for her out there.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. "Hello?"

"What did you do?!" It was Dodie and she sounded mad.

"What?" Ginger sat up, rather surprised, she hadn't heard from Dodie all of break.

"Darren broke up with Simone, what did you do? I know you did something!"

Ginger sighed, cheerleaders... "Dodie, did you ever think Darren isn't happy with her?"

"They were just fine until you got in the middle, you're so self-fish!"

"Hey! I am not self-fish! I didn't go after him, he came to me and just because Simone says everything is ok does not mean it is ok, the sun does not shine out of Simone's ass!"

"You still can't get over the fact that Darren broke up with you to get with Simone..."

"And you've always been jealous of Darren and I, you tried to break us up in middle school. Now you're defending Simone when you don't know the whole story!"

"You're defending Darren."

"I am not! I'm defending myself! I didn't do anything! Simone isn't perfect, stop thinking she is!"

"Simone is my best friend and I..."

Ginger cut Dodie off. "I thought I was your best friend...nice to see how easily I can be replaced!" With that Ginger slammed down the phone.

Ginger had been sitting on the back porch, curled up next to Orion softly crying as she told Orion everything that had happened. It felt so good to be held and it was all she wanted, Orion had always been good for that.

Orion rubbed her back softly. "Calm down Ging...you'll be ok."

Ginger sighed as she sat up, wiping her eyes. "Maybe I'm not meant to have friends...you know?"

"Then what am I?"

"That's not my point Orion! I just feel like this whole thing has spun out of control and all I wanted was to be friends with Darren again."

Orion looked Ginger in the eye. "Is that really all you wanted?"

Ginger sighed. "I guess I had hoped for more..."

Orion laughed and hugged Ginger to his chest. "I told you not to fall for him again."

"What can I say? First love dies hard."

Ginger stayed curled up to Orion. Orion just sat there holding her, he still cared about Ginger and hated to see her hurt. Neither of them heard Darren walked up. "Hey guys..."

Ginger looked up. "Darren? What are you doing here?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Orion sighed as he sat up. "Just mending another broken heart...what's up Darren? Heard you and Simone split."

"Yeah..." They were silent for a moment.

Orion sighed again as he stood up. "Well I feel out of place...Call me if you need anything Ginger."

Ginger smiled. "Thanks Orion..."

Orion looked Darren up and down as he walked out. Darren looked back then turned to Ginger. "What's up Ging?"

"Mmm...nothing...Dodie and I had a fight and aren't talking, it's pretty stupid."

Darren sat down next to her. "Cheerleaders only seem to know how to fight over stupid things."

Ginger laughed. "Guess you would know..." She looked into the dark night of her backyard. "Everything happens for a reason..."

"Ginger...I'm sorry for everything that happened."

"Darren stop, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes there is..." Darren took a deep breath and it made Ginger turn to him. "Every time I'm with Simone as of lately, I wish she was you. I think of you, I dream of you, I miss you, I want to be with you."

Ginger smiled softly. "Are you sure you aren't just looking for a rebound?"

"No, I'm looking for commitment, I could never get that with Simone."

Ginger looked back out into the night, but this time she looked up into the stars. "I could never get it from Orion either and I don't think it was because of him, it was me. There was always...something missing, I can never explain it."

"There was something missing between me and Simone too. I think it was friendship. You were my neighbor for so long and we were so close...I miss that, I miss you. I love the way you talk, I love hearing you say my name...Ginger, I think I love you."

Ginger smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek and she turned to Darren. "I love you too Darren...always have..."


End file.
